


for you i will

by daughter_of_death



Series: my gift to you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is his own warning, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Stalker Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, badass ginny, if tom gets one so does harry dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: a gift for a friend
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: my gift to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	for you i will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenzingy46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/gifts).



> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Sulking was not a state one would usually find Tom Riddle, prefect, in. No, you would more find him glaring at anyone who walked by him. 

Silent and deadly. To any who saw him, that is. They would be left in disbelief as well as fear for their life. No one would believe it. Although after the mysterious Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, Riddle acting out of character became much more common. Everyone knew better than to approach Potter or else the Peverell brothers would prank you to death, and Riddle wouldn't see a single thing. Everyone knew that they were friends.

As odd as it was for someone as nice as Harry to be friends with someone as emotionless as Riddle,everyone also knew that Riddle was trying to get Harry to date him. Just without asking, because everyone also knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle was above doing such things. 

Obviously. 

Everyone also knew that the girl, Ginny, was the only one who was allowed to talk to Harry, and she was also helping them get together. No one, no matter what, would ever mess with Ginny or get in her way. Not because she was a girl, but because she was more scary than Riddle when she wanted to be (everyone was sure he was scared of her too).

Now, back to why Tom was sulkin. He, having finally grown some balls, asked Harry out. 

And he told him no. Now, what Tom couldn't have known was that Harry had said no because he already was going to lead him to a date. But, Harry wasn't done, so we aren't going to tell Tom that now, are we? Either way, Tom was in for the shock of his life, especially because Harry planned to stun him and drag him to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic or if you want me to make you/a friend a gift fic


End file.
